


for (one) atsumu miya

by doxsainoixacid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, sorry atsumu stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/pseuds/doxsainoixacid
Summary: pain can mean a lot of things. for the setter, it comes as moments and glances leading up to the biggest kind of pain he's felt.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	for (one) atsumu miya

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i have nothing against atsumu. i love him, in fact! writing angst for him just feels oddly natural FKJDGSJF PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Pain, often for others, is registered with a desire to shy away from the cause of the feeling. To flinch back when it comes close, crossing arms as if to protect oneself, brokenly shouting threats and quips at the source of hurt for it to go away.

For (one) Atsumu Miya, he can't do all those things.

He knows the pain is not physical. But as he thinks back to every second turning into hours into days into months into five whole years of him watching the love of his life get closer and closer to his identical twin, he feels as though that the pain is somewhat close to physical.

It starts with a throbbing pain that comes from his chest when he sees them work flawlessly in their kitchen. A twitching sensation when he catches one of them stealing a sweet kiss from the other in the living room. A furious crack when his brother announced of their big day.

You see, pain, for Atsumu Miya, is standing beside (one) Osamu Miya by the altar.

Pain is holding his cold hands behind his back in faux politeness.

Pain is smiling at his brother, turning to the doors, feeling the forced smile falter, and watching (one) Shinsuke Kita walk through them.

Pain, for Atsumu Miya, is giving a speech for his brother, Osamu Miya, and the love of his life, Shinsuke Miya.

**Author's Note:**

> ya bet it's a fic thread again from twitter! shorter this time!!
> 
> come yell at me there btw sdfjg (@maxtchaquartz)


End file.
